What Judgments Come
| author = Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | reformat = | reprint = | pages = 352 | ISBN = 1451608632 | omnibus = | date = 2268, April 2270 | stardate = | altcover = }} Description :Operation Vanguard has risked countless lives and sacrificed entire worlds to unlock the secrets of the Shedai, an extinct alien civilization whose technology can shape the future of the galaxy. Now, Starfleet's efforts have roused the vengeful Shedai from their aeons of slumber. As the Taurus Reach erupts with violence, hundreds of light-years away, on "The Planet of Galactic Peace," Ambassador Jetanien and his counterparts from the Klingon and Romulan empires struggle to avert war by any means necessary. But Jetanien discovers their mission may have been designed to fail all along… Meanwhile, living in exile on an Orion ship is the one man who can help Starfleet find an ancient weapon that can stop the Shedai: Vanguard's former commanding officer, Diego Reyes. :The end of the epic saga begins. Summary April 2270 Timothy Pennington goes to visit Diego Reyes on Caldos II where he was silently sequestered after being removed from . Pennington wants to know about the events surrounding the end of Project Vanguard. Though he knows the story will never be allowed to be published, Reyes begins telling him what he knows. 2268, Vanguard Aboard the Omari Ekon, Pennington tries to find out from Reyes what happened to him between when his prison transport was destroyed and when he resurfaced aboard the Omari Ekon; he also wants to know why/how Reyes betrayed Starfleet by giving the Klingons information about Vanguard station. Reyes replies that he never betrayed Starfleet but that his relaying information about Starbase 47 was motivated by survival and to prevent the Klingons from hurting people during their raid. When Pennington leaves the Orion ship, he meets with T'Prynn who sent him to survey Reyes' situation and seek his cooperation. Cervantes Quinn is back to being a brawling, drunken bar fly. When Pennington tries to reconnect with his friend, Quinn is confrontational and pushes him away. Admiral Nogura and his senior staff wish to extract Reyes but Holly Moyer, the senior JAG officer, reminds them that such an operation would be illegal. Serrosel ch'Nayla and T'Prynn tell Nogura that Reyes has indicated his willingness to cooperate with Starfleet. Nogura approves using Reyes to find out where Ganz obtained the Mirdonyae Artifact he delivered to Vanguard. Nogura arranges to have Doctor Ezekiel Fisher conduct a medical exam of Reyes during which the doctor injects him with a microscopic transceiver that allows Reyes to receive undetectable messages from T'Prynn. Reyes agrees to retrieve the Omari Ekon's navigational logs. The crystalline polyhedron containing the captured Shedai Wanderer has been transferred to the where Ming Xiong is attempting to communicate with her. The Wanderer is aware of their efforts and senses the Shedai imprisoned in the other crystal but she is busy figuring out how to escape and doesn't desire to communicate. Reyes and T'Prynn try to access the Omari Ekon's logs through an electronic poker game on the large gaming deck. Their efforts fail but they glean information on the computer's security system. Nogura approves a second attempt. Meanwhile, Starfleet sends in two operatives from Vanguard's security personnel to extract Reyes without informing Vanguard's senior staff, including Nogura, about the attempt. Reyes cooperates with the officers as they under orders to kill him if he does not. The officers are killed in the attempt and Reyes is caught by the Orions. Ganz fumes over the incident and decides to have Reyes killed against Neera's orders. T'Prynn becomes aware of this and has Reyes extract the navigational logs before Ganz can make his move. With transport inhibitors in place, the only was off the ship is through the station gangway. Xiong tries again to contact the Wanderer who continues to ignore him. Once again she comes in contact with the other Shedai who tells her that he is the first Shedai, named the Progenitor. He tells the Wanderer to patiently wait for an opportunity to escape. Reyes fights his way off the Omari Ekon. A fire fight erupts between the Orions and Starfleet on the gangway. Intelligence officer ch'Nayla is killed in the exchange; Pennington loses an arm protecting Reyes and T'Prynn. Reyes kills Ganz, shooting off his head. The Omari-Ekon soon departs from Vanguard. Reyes is placed under house arrest until he can be debriefed. Pennington has his arm amputated; later T'Prynn mind melds with him to relieve his phantom pain. Xiong and T'Prynn use the captured navigational logs to track down the origin of the Mirdonaye Artifact to the Eremar system which is the former seat of the T'kon Empire. Nogura plans to dispatch the to investigate the system in two weeks once it is done undergoing maintenance in the station docking bay. The Nimbus III colony collapses amid riots and deaths, notably the Romulan senator D'Tran. Jetanian and Lugok agree to keep trying, even though it seems a lost cause. As Xiong and the Lovell's crew attempt to contact the Wanderer again, she begins to use the energies of the communication signal to strengthen herself and weaken the crystal's energy field. She quickly breaks out and begins attacking the containment chamber. The crew evacuate the secondary hull. After the Wanderer pierces the hull, the Lovell severs its secondary hull. Moments later, the Wanderer destroys the secondary hull and immediately attacks the spherical primary hull. The Sagittarius comes to the Lovell's aid and the Wanderer flees the system, vowing to herself to return and destroy her enemies. Quinn refuses to go on any more missions for Starfleet and T'Prynn. Hostilities between the Klingons and Tholians in the Taurus Reach escalate as it becomes inevitable that the three powers in the sector will openly clash. Meanwhile Nogura is concerned about another Shedai attack on Vanguard. Reyes invites Fisher to join him on Caldos II before being secreted to his forced exile. April 2270 Reyes asks Pennington what happened after he left and when Pennington left Vanguard. Pennington responds, "I was there until the end, mate. The bitter, bloody end." References Characters Vanguard personnel and residents :Allie • Jon Cooper • Ezekiel Fisher • Joe Gianetti • Toby Greenfield • Mary Jane Hetzlein • Haniff Jackson • Carol Marcus • Holly Moyer • Serrosel ch'Nayla • Heihachiro Nogura • Tim Pennington • Cervantes Quinn • T'Prynn • Marshall Watts • Ming Xiong Ginther • Nezrene • Tom Walker ''Defiant'' personnel :Thomas Blair • Jane Hamilton • Clarissa Nyn • Kamau Mbugua • Ravishankar Sabapathy • Terry Shull • T'Lehr • Trethishavu th'Vlene Stevok ''Lovell'' personnel :Mahmud al-Khaled • Jeffrey Anderson • Kurt Davis • Jessica Diamond • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Brian O'Halloran • Daniel Okagawa • Folanir Pzial • Araev zh'Rhun • Sasha Rodriguez • Frances Porter ''Omari-Ekon'' personnel :Drev • Ganz • Lekkar • Nakaal • Neera • Tonzak Zett Nilric • Trianna Nimbus III residents :D'tran • Jetanien • Kanjar • Lugok, son of Breg • Sergio Moreno • Carla Schiappacasse • Tara Varney Adinolfi • • Thies Other characters :Festrene • Hazthrene • Ja'tesh • Kraloq • Shedai Progenitor • Diego Reyes • Tozhene • Shedai Wanderer • Apollo • Shedai Apostate • Sakud Armnoj • Lora Brummer • Oriana D'Amato • Rana Desai • Hallie Gannon • God • Garold Hicks • Mike Ilucci • • Atish Khatami • James T. Kirk • James Komack • Kutal • Jabilo M'Benga • Shedai Maker • Bridget McLellan • Adelard Nassir • • Anna Sandesjo • Satan • Vrax Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Beta Quadrant • Caldos II (Caldos colony) • Mirdonyae V • Nimbus III (Federation Consulate • Paradise City • Public Hall) • Taurus Reach/Gonmog Sector • Traelus (Traelus II) • (Stars Landing • Tom Walker's • Vanguard Hospital • Vault) Argelius II • Eremar • Erilon • Fontana Meadow • Gamma Tauri IV • Gre'thor • Hell • Jinoteur system (Jinoteur IV) • Klingon Consulate • Leramin • Melkotian homeworld • Mirdonyae V • Qo'noS • Qualor II • Romulan Consulate • Romulus • Sector 9 • Sol system (Earth (Colorado Rockies • Fujiyama • Golden Gate Bridge • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Pacific Ocean • San Francisco Bay • Scotland • Scottish Highlands • Starfleet Headquarters)) • Vintaak system • Races and cultures :Andorian • Chelon • Gallamite • Human (Dutch • Greek • Scot) • Klingon • Orion • Rigellian • Romulan • Shedai (Serrataal) • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan Deltan • Gorn • Melkotian • Nalori • Shedai Sentinel • Tkon • Zakdorn Starships and vehicles :boat • Class F shuttlecraft • D7 class • ( ) • escape pod • ( ) • Omari-Ekon • ( scout) • Sporak • • • • • • • • • Treana (Orion freighter) • Rocinante (Mancharan starhopper) • • • States and organizations :Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation News Service • Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Houses • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Broht and Forester • Byzantine • Federation Council • Klingon High Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Tai'Shan • Tkon Empire Science and technology :access boom • adrenaline • airlock • agriculture • antigrav cart • antimatter • Arcturian blood disease • Arcturan limb-specific necrosis • arithmetic • astrogator • atmosphere • automated survey probe • autopsy • baryonic array • battery • biobed • biosynthesis • biosynthetic limb • bomb • bulkhead • burst transmitter • chroniton gauge • chronometer • communications array • communications • communicator • computer • computer terminal • cortical stimulator • dampening field • database • data card • data slate • deflector array • deflector shield • dermal regenerator • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor pistol • DNA • drug • duranium • energy • engine • environmental suit • food slot • force field • gaming console • gas • gravitational anomaly • harmonics resonance processor • hypospray • impulse generator • impulse vent • isolation chamber • intercom • jamming field • Jinoteur Pattern • light bulb • magnetic key • matter • medical scanner • melatonin • menu card • mining • Mirdonyae Artifact • monitor • muscle regenerator • neural neutralizer • pacification field • particle beam generator • particle beam weapon • pergium • phaser • photon torpedo • planet • potassium • power generator • probe • projectile weapon • pulsar • record tape • recorder • refrigeration unit • rifle • Rigelian fever • rodinium • ryetalyn • scanner • self-destruct • sensor • sensor-scattering technology • space • star • star chart • status indicator • stellar cartography • stun baton • subcutaneous transceiver • subnet • subspace • subspace relay • supernova • tachyon scanner • Taurus Meta-Genome • telepathy • terraforming • transceiver • translator module • transponder • transporter • transporter inhibitor • transporter platform • tricorder • turbolift • type-1 phaser • universal translator • vaccine • video • viewscreen • vitamin • warp core • warp drive • warp engine • warp nacelle • web generator • weather modification network Ranks and titles :accountant • administrator • admiral • ambassador • archaeology & anthropology officer • assistant • assistant chief medical officer • attaché • bartender • bouncer • business manager • cadet • captain • chef • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of security • chief petty officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • constable • counselor • crewman • diplomat • dockmaster • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • farmer • first officer • flag officer • food vendor • freight hauler • helmsman • horticultural specialist • instructor • intelligence officer • journalist • lawyer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • mechanic • merchant prince • musician • navigator • officer • physician • pilot • pirate • politician • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • quartermaster • rear admiral • reporter • science officer • scientist • security guard • security officer • senator • server • skipper • soldier • spy • technician • trader • waitress • warrior • yeoman Other references :2268 • 2270 • 17th century • alcohol • Aldebaran whiskey • alien • Andorian genders • animal • anniversary • April • The Art of War • banana • bandolier • binoculars • biscuit • blackjack • blood • bloodhound • blood oath • bloodwine • bone • book • bourbon • brain • brandy • bread • bridge • brig • buffet • butter • cabbage • Caldosian whiskey • calendar • cargo bay • century • chess • chorizo • Christmas • cigar • city • clothing • club • coffee • colony • coma • The Count of Monte Cristo • court-martial • crater • credit • crystal • dagger • day • decade • demon • dinosaur • diplomacy • distress call • divorce • docking port • Earther • Earth-Romulan War • engineering • Federation Standard • fire • fireplace • first contact • fish • fishing • galaxy • gambling • glass • glenget • gold • Great Hope Day • green tea • guardian angel • gymnasium • hair • hammer • heart • history • holiday • hour • humanoid • insect • isolation protocols • Kentucky bourbon • keypad • kilometer • kiss • klaxon • knife • Kohlanese stew • lamp • leather • library • lion • logic • marriage • martial arts • medkit • mess hall • metal • meter • millennia • mind-meld • minute • money • month • mountain • music • naghs • One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich • Operation Vanguard • Organian Peace Treaty • Orion language • paper • parasite • penal colony • perfume • photograph • piracy • plastic • poker • prejudice • Qagh Sopbe' • quadrant • quarantine • rain • red alert • rhinoceros • Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption • rock • Romulan ale • salad • second • sector • shovel • silver • smuggling • song • spaceport • spice • Starfleet uniform • star system • Sunrise on Zeta Minor • tattoo • tea • Tellarite work chantey • terrestrial enclosure • tlhIngan Hol • tobacco • toilet • tree • tuber root • tumor • uniform • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • week • whiskey • wine • xenophobia • year • yellow alert Appendices Related stories Timeline novels | before = Declassified | after = Storming Heaven }} External links * category:vAN novels